


Circumstances

by mew_tsubaki



Series: Birds of a Feather AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds of a Feather AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Older Characters, that's more of a light T rating btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko's world is small. It's getting bigger again, but it's still relatively small. And that's fine, because all the things she loves most in this world are small. *An AU drabble set in my Birds of a Feather AU, but may be read on its own; set after "Promotion" in the BoaF collection; femslash.





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. I do enjoy this pairing and haven't written them yet! :O Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: Though you don't have to read the Birds of a Feather fics to enjoy this, things will be clearer if you do; this is set after the 4th story, "Promotion," and fits in the timeline after the side oneshot, "Glass Shards," as well.

There were many things in this world which Shimizu Kiyoko enjoyed. A good cup of oolong tea. Jagabee snacks. Mornings when her hair fell into place and required no maintenance. And quiet. Lovely _quiet_.

And yet, as she sipped her cup of tea the morning after Christmas, Shimizu wasn't enjoying the current silence of her apartment. She was _supposed_ to have awoken to the warmth of another body in her bed. She was _supposed_ to have been greeted boisterously before getting her good-morning kiss. She was _supposed_ to have had the chance to wish that person a belated Merry Christmas.

She had spent Christmas all alone.

Shimizu sighed and frowned into her tea. Their cat, Nekoma, came and wound himself around her ankles. Nekoma. What a ridiculous name for a cat, especially since it was the name of their rival school back in high school. But Shimizu hadn't named him. And he _was_ theirs. And he was good company, she thought as she scooped the black cat up with one arm and kept her tea out of his reach with her other.

Well, perhaps they wouldn't be alone much longer. Shimizu internally kept her fingers crossed as she leaned forward on the couch to pick up a work folder off the coffee table.

Being the Operations manager for Ukai Corporation was nice. She understood so many aspects of the sporting goods company and enjoyed managing the company's stores. But, truth be told, she thought they both would've joined the company, considering their ties to President Ukai Ikkei's alma mater, Karasuno High School. Then again…she'd always had her own way of doing things, and that was one of many things Shimizu loved about her.

At that moment, a key was inserted into the front door's lock, fumbled, and turned, and the front door creaked open. "Ugwaahh…," Yachi Hitoka moaned.

Shimizu put her things down and pushed Nekoma off, going to help Yachi. "Welcome home."

Yachi dropped her bags and stared up at the older woman with stars in her eyes as big as the barrette in her hair. Then she reached up and drew Shimizu's head to her chest, snuggling her. "Kiyo-chan!" she squealed.

Shimizu's face grew warm, but she wrapped her arms around Yachi. All was right in the world again.

"I'm home," Yachi added, pecking Shimizu's cheek before the dark-haired woman straightened up. They gathered her bags and placed them inside the door so they could close it. Yachi shrugged out of her long coat and hung it up while unceremoniously kicking off her shoes. "It feels as though it's been so long since I last said that."

"You've been busy," Shimizu pointed out.

Nekoma trotted over to Yachi and put his one white paw on her leg. She picked him up and turned to face Shimizu, half frowning. "Sorry… That's part-and-parcel of owning a company."

The older woman shook her head and pushed her glasses up her nose. "No. You don't need to apologize. I'm proud of you, Hitoka-chan."

"Really?"

"Very."

The blonde released a huge sigh of relief. She sat on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, and Shimizu returned to her spot on the couch. Yachi leaned back against her girlfriend's legs. "Merry Christmas, Kiyo-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Hitoka-chan." She stroked the other woman's head, and Yachi just about purred in response.

"Sorry I couldn't be back before yesterday," Yachi mumbled. "The airport in L.A. was awful—I almost missed my flight. And now I've no energy to do anything because of the jet lag and then Mother Nature visited and now I've got cramps and it sucks but nothing's happening because it's like my period's dealing with the TSA—I know it's there, but it's not coming through and I just—" She stopped abruptly and moaned, leaning into Shimizu's touch. "I missed you."

Shimizu bent down and kissed the top of Yachi's head. "I missed you, too."

Yachi tilted her head up and surprised her with another kiss—and not the chaste kind. She grinned when Shimizu blushed. "So, tell me. Did Nishinoya-senpai and Azumane-senpai ever make up? Is there going to be a New Year's party at the bar? Hinata-kun's sick and hasn't been keeping me in the loop."

The Operations manager smiled gently. "I'll tell you on one condition: You can't fly anywhere on the sixth."

"Ah, Kiyoko-chan… That's part-and-parcel of owning the company. Your birthday's a company holiday, hon." And Yachi winked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> XD Yachi's so cute… I think as she matured, she might actually become a little more crass (consider the males she's known since high school ;P), but she's like Shimizu's Prince Charming, I like to think. -w- Shimizu, wanting her Yachi home… So kyoot… c: Also, naming their cat wasn't a cop-out on my part; I get the feeling that Yachi can be really blunt/simple sometimes and so naming a cat "Nekoma" seems like something she'd do…? XD Idek.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading, and please review! You might enjoy Birds of a Feather, too.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]


End file.
